Card Captor Sakura y la ultima carta Clow
by hiyori ishida
Summary: Despues de haber esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos, shaoran vuelve a tomoeda para quedarse al lado de sakura y tener una vida casi normal, pero todo eso se vendra abajo cuando la llegada de dos personas los envuelvan en una nueva aventura que estara relacionado con su futuro, ellos deberan luchar una vez con una misteriosa carta para poder ser felices.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que lo disfruten.

**Prologo**

El cielo nublado hacían que todo el lugar se viera oscurecido, las calles se encontraban desiertas por la lluvia que se aproximaba pero poco a poco una cuantas gotas empiezan a caer mojando a cualquiera que estuviera bajo ella, donde quiera que viera no había nadie se encontraba agitada por lo mucho que había corrido se encontraba preocupada esperaba que no la hubieran seguido , rogaba que fuera así, una vez que hubo tranquilizado su respiración trato de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero era inútil no reconoció nada se había alejado mucho del lugar de encuentro debía buscar un refugio para la lluvia y esconderse de esa persona, busco con su mirada sus ojos se posaron en una casa en particular se encontraba en medio de dos enormes edificios tenía un estilo antiguo algo de ese lugar le llamo la atención sin dudar se dirigió a ese sitio dándose cuenta de un enorme poder que emanaba de ahí – _una persona muy poderosa_ – pensó ya en la entrada sin dejar de ver esa casa restando importancia a su alrededor pero unas voces que provenían de la casa interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Un cliente – repetían con alegría dos pequeñas niñas agarrándola cada una, una mano arrastrándola dentro de ese lugar las veía con curiosidad una de pelo rosa y la otra de azul sabía que guardaban un secreto ya que sabía que no eran unas niñas normales – disculpen no fue mi intención entrar sin permiso – se disculpaba peor no recibió ninguna respuesta veía como la llevaban a un lugar como si el hecho de que un extraño llegara sin previo aviso fuera lo más normal en ese sitio se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, las pequeñas soltaron sus manos para abrir la puerta dejando ver una habitación que se encontraba vacía, ella entro a esa habitación vio un sillón de color rojo en medio de ese lugar creía que se encontraba solo hasta que lo sintió ese poder que había sentido cuando vio esa casa al darse vuelto se encontró con un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules que eran opacados por unas gafas, el solamente le sonrió – bienvenida – le saludo mientras le invitaba a sentarse mostrando una tetera y tres tazas como si el supiera que ella vendría.

Se acercó a él para tomar asiento – no fue mi intención irrumpir su hogar – se disculpaba la joven viendo como el dueño de aquella casa le servía un poco de té.

No debes disculparte ya que nuestro encuentro era algo inevitable – responde el joven sin perder su sonrisa, ella conocía esa sonrisa lo había hecho muchas veces con su amigo lo había heredado de su padre una sonrisa que dice que ellos saben más de lo que están diciendo un secreto – así que usted lo sabe… debíamos conocernos para poder enfrentar lo que está por ocurrir ¿verdad? – ella igual correspondió con una sonrisa.

Así que sabes que es lo que sucederá dentro de poco – más que una pregunta era una afirmación del anfitrión de esa casa – lo sospecho- le responde rápidamente la joven pero tenía la sensación de que había visto en alguna parte a esa persona se le hacía familiar, lo vio levantarse para estar justo enfrente de la puerta – llego otro invitado – al escuchar decir eso se dio cuenta de una presencia más en esa casa ella la conocía así que se acercó al joven pelinegro esperando a esa persona.

Al abrirse las puertas aparece un joven con el ceño fruncido por la forma en que las pequeñas lo habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar, iba a reclamar hasta que ve a la joven frente a el - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en este lugar? – ello solo le sonreía haciendo que se enojara más iba a reclamarle pero la risa de otra persona llama su atención, junto a su amiga se encontraba otra persona.

Bienvenido, ahora que los dos ya están aquí es hora de llevarlos a su destino – el joven no entendía que es lo que quería decir pero su amiga comprendió todo, recuerda de pequeña cuando le contaban una historia esa casa, las pequeñas niñas y esa persona todo encajaba con esa historia.

A que te refieres – dijo el joven que recién había llegado odiaba que no hablaran claramente. La joven al ver su rostro de confusión de su amigo se ríe un poco quería dejarlo con esa duda pero lo mejor era decirle todo – este lugar, creo que es una tienda que cumple deseos pero se debe pagar un precio del mismo valor que tu deseo, no puede ser exageradamente alto ni muy bajo, tiene que ser del mismo valor del deseo que pides para que este te sea cumplido… ya veo…cual fue el precio que les pidió.

Eres igual de inteligente que tus padres, es más de lo que esperaba – sonríe – sus padres pagaron un precio para que ustedes puedan viajar a un distinto tiempo por un limitado tiempo, el precio con lo que pagaron fue con esto – las pequeñas aparecían detrás de el para mostrar dos báculos y una espada que los jóvenes reconocieron de inmediato – pero es su decisión el ir o no – agrego.

El joven no tenía dudas en especial al ver esos objetos que son preciados para sus padres, comprendió lo que debía hacer – no tengo dudas iré – respondió su amiga lo conocía bien ella ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta, recordó porque había llegado a ese lugar había huido de él, tenía miedo, sabía que el los encontraría, pero ella quería proteger la joven que estaba enfrente de ella – iremos los dos.

El dueña de la casa solo sonrió él ya sabía sus respuestas – está decidido, les deseo suerte en su viaje – fue lo último que escucharon que pudieron escuchar mientras un sello mágico aparecía debajo de sus pies para luego ser absorbidos por una oscuridad, desapareciendo dejando solo al joven – así que lo que ella vio se acerca.

En una habitación que apenas se encontraba iluminada por una lámpara, lo cual provocaba que no se viera absolutamente nada se encontraban cuatro personas cada una en sus pensamientos, nadie decía nada hasta que una de ellos se levanta de su asiento pero al hacerlo un mareo se apodera de ella apunto de desmayarse, la persona que estaba más cerca de ella se levanta de su sitio para sostenerla evitando que se choque con el suelo – ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunta, su voz era gruesa dándonos a conocer de qué se trataba de un hombre pero también sonaba preocupada por la persona que estaba sosteniendo – no te preocupes, solo tuve un mareo – responde con una voz delicada, era una mujer. El hombre la vuelve acomodar en el sillón donde estaba sentada momentos antes mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

Parece que ya se fueron – intervino una tercera voz sonaba tranquilo – no deben preocuparse era lo mejor que ellos fueran – agrega viendo angustia en la persona de su lado y la persona que estaba por desmayarse.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que el sueño no fuera cierto, así ellos no hubieran tenido que ir – no podía soportarlo las lágrimas ya empiezan a surgir de sus ojos no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte pero no podía.

No llores por favor – suplico en un susurro la persona de su lado – sé que lo lograran – trataba de animarle y darse ánimos también – sé que ellos lo encontraran antes que esa persona… la última carta del mago clow.

**Notas del autor**

Comentarios positivos o negativos, quejas, insultos lo que quieran las aceptare

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia y sé que algunos me querrán matar o lanzarme tomates por mis otras historias y les pido perdón sé que dije que las publicaría en ciertos día pero mi inspiración se fue por un tiempo que la estuve buscando pero dentro de esta semana ya estaré publicando los capítulos de las siguientes historias:

Entre tinieblas

Dos mundos encontrados

Tan solo una palabra

Hasta el viernes ya estaré publicando sus respectivos capítulos.

Comentarios positivos o negativos, quejas, insultos lo que quieran las aceptare.


End file.
